


A Change of Scenery

by ImaRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Birthday, Camping, Hiking, M/M, birthday kisses, legally adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Teddy take their relationship to the next level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for MegGonagall’s (Unicorn_Charm's) Summer Holiday Challenge, on HPFT.<br/>Thanks so much to Kristin (Marauderfan on HPFF) for thinking of the title!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Scenery

_A/N: A little headcanon, Victoire and Louis are twins. Just because._

 

_You’re everything I need and more, it’s written all over your face._

_-Halo by Ane Brun_

 

“Louis Weasley, get down here this instant!” My mother’s voice rang throughout our tall Paris townhouse. What had I done this time? I ran down the stairs and tried to think of the trouble I’d caused. I couldn’t remember pranking anyone, even my cousins. If whatever I’d done were to jeopardize my camping trip with Teddy, I would spend the rest of the summer hating the world.

 

“SURPRISE!” Too many people to count cried as I walked into the kitchen. Of course, it was my birthday. I had officially become the most forgetful person in the world.

 

“Happy 17th, babe!” Teddy said, launching himself at me. I hugged him and looked at everyone, beaming with surprise.

 

“I know you told me not to, but I just had to!” Mum declared, hugging me. “Now everyone go back to hiding. Vicky’s coming home soon!”

 

Teddy took me by the wrist and led me to the pantry. We stole a few kisses before my extremely annoying cousin, Rose Weasley, opened the door and slid in.

 

“Fewf, I found a place just in time.” She whispered. “Oh, did I interrupt something?” She asked.

 

“You’re eleven, you don’t understand the world of love.” I said shaking my head. She crossed her arms stubbornly and huffed, a lock of her curly red hair flying upward.

 

“I take after my mum, I’ll be the one laughing when I get sorted into Ravenclaw.”

 

Teddy (who had always loved all of my cousins), hushed her, telling her it wouldn’t be a surprise to Victoire if she heard us. I could see why, his only cousin was Scorpius Malfoy, and he wasn’t even a first cousin. Teddy almost never got to experience family when he wasn’t hanging around our crazy bunch.

 

“Vicky, can you please come help me with something in the kitchen?”

 

“Sure thing, Mum!” She called back to our mother.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

“Oh my god, you guys!” Vicky cried, hugging everyone (which is _a lot_ of people), one after the other.

 

Mum and Dad seemed to have planned the party to the last detail, and we didn’t miss any fun that could be had.

 

Dominique, Roxanne, Fred, James, and some of their friends from Hogwarts played spin the bottle in a corner.

 

Uncle Percy, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione discussed politics and the ministry in the entryway.

 

Victoire and her boyfriend Chase were snogging in the kitchen, whilst Mum and Dad prepared food with the help of Nana Molly.

 

Grandpère Arthur and Albus were having a lengthy chat about Muggle Studies.

 

Aunt Ginny and Aunt Aubrey were talking about how fast time went by, and how excited they were for planning Lucy’s 17th birthday (which would come in two years time.)

 

Molly, Hugo, and Lily were attempting to play with an old Crookshanks (they’d even flooed that old cat here for Vicky and I’s 17th. I guess I now understood why people thought we were a crazy family).

 

Soon I felt a tugging on my sleeve and looked down at my youngest cousin, Hugo Weasley. “So are you going to go over there or not?” He asked curiously, pointing at Teddy, who had drifted away from me and sat on the windowsill, light illuminating his beautiful face.

 

Hugo never ceased to surprise me, he was perhaps my favourite cousin. He was only nine years old, but he was one of the smartest people I knew.

 

“I think I will,” I said, ruffling his red hair and making my way over to Teddy.

 

I brushed his hair back and looked into his eyes before speaking. “My first year without you, whatever will I do?”

 

“Your first and last year without me. You’ll survive, I’ll write to you every day.”

 

“Do you promise me?”

 

“I promise you, Louis Weasley. You are the only thing in my world.” He said to me. He took my hand and suggested we should mingle. “You’re missing your party.” He informed me.

 

“Louis!” My best friend Sophie called, running over to me and practically destroying me in one of her bear hugs. She’d already turned 17, but she loved birthdays, no matter who’s they were. “You’re finally 17!” She cried, extremely excited at the prospect of my birthday.

 

“Yes I am.” I nodded proudly.

 

After Sophie, a few more of my friends came by to wish me happy birthday, but I thanked them quickly and tried to drift away from the party. Teddy caught me, but instead of trying to convince me to go back to mingling, he took my hand and whispered in my ear.

 

“I still haven’t given you your birthday gift.” He said, breath tickling my neck as he whispered into my ear.

 

He led me upstairs, and into the coat closet. I expected him to kiss me, but instead he bent down and fished among the shoes until he found a little blue box.

 

I opened the box, seeing a little white envelop, and blue paper underneath. I opened the envelop and slid a piece of parchment out.

 

 

_To the love of my life,_

 

_Here’s to the first letter I ever write to you. We’ve never had to trust each other like this before, or put any effort into our romance. This coming school year is going to be a hard one for us, we have never been apart so long. I’ll come and visit you on weekends in Hogsmede, and I’ll only be a floo away if you ever need me. But I don’t want to talk about that right now, I only want to enjoy my summer with you._

 

_Now, to the point. I wish you the happiest of all your birthdays, even more then last year. You are finally 17, and we’re both of age! We can apparate to any romantic spot on the globe for dates, as soon as you get your licence of course!_

 

_Our camping trip is coming soon, and I’m so excited to be alone with you. Our two year anniversary!_

 

_I just wanted to wish you the best of wishes for your special day, and tell you I’m always here when you need me._

 

_Yours with love,_

 

_Teddy_

 

 

I smiled at him and stroked his jaw, then I looked down at the blue paper, and couldn’t even wait to see what he’d given me. Teddy always gave the best gifts. He knew exactly how to get that perfect combination of what you wanted, what you needed, and what made him think of you.

 

I dug out all the blue paper and tossed it on the dark ground. We hadn’t turned on the light in the closet, but daylight flooded in from a small window at the top of the closet. Teddy watched me with anticipation, waiting for my reaction.

 

Finally I got to the bottom of the box. In it was a beautiful padlock, carved into it were leaves and cities, detailed and beautiful. Next to the padlock was a small key, with our initials on it, and under both a little white sheet of paper with a simple sentence on it.

 

_We are in Paris, after all. Let’s lock our love on the Pont des Arts_

 

“Teddy,” I gasped quietly, at a loss for words.

 

“I feel in love with you, and I want to be serious about it.”

 

“I love you too Teddy, and I’m glad we’re on the same page about our relationship. I really really do love you. Thank you so much for this beautiful gift.”

 

“One more thing,” Teddy smiled. He tilted my head up and brought my lips to his. I could smell his cologne, fresh and deep, and breathed it in. His scent was addictive, his taste like a drug. He was my Teddy. I ran my hands through his hair and let my tongue explore his mouth like I’d done so many times before. Teddy let his hands rest around my torso, but eventually stroked the side of my face. Teddy moaned a little. Then we opened our eyes and it was over.

 

“You better know that you’re a bloody good kisser.” Teddy panted. “Come on, we better go back down. They’ll be wondering where we are.”

 

 

^

 

I double checked that I had everything for the thousandth time. I needed this trip to be perfect. Shirts check. Pants check. Shorts check. Hiking gear check. Check, check, check check, and a couple dozen more checks.

 

“Teddy’s here!” Dom called, knocking me out of my concentrated state.

 

“Coming!” I shouted to no one in particular. I hoisted my hiking bag onto my back, and swung my duffle over my shoulder.

 

I ran down the stairs and saw Teddy in the entry, sunglasses up on his head and hair blue as ever. He said hello to my mum and dad, Dom and Victoire, and then smiled at me.

 

“I’ll wait outside.” Teddy said, then opened the door and closed it behind him after leaving.

 

“Bye, be safe. Don’t get eaten by any bears, make sure you purify your water, and anything else that has to do with camping!” Mum told me. “Mon Lou pars pour deux semaines!” She cried in her french accent, and hugged me. Victoire and Dom hugged me too, and then they all went into different rooms and left me in the entryway with dad.

 

“So,” Dad started. “You’re going to be _alone_ with Teddy on this trip.” Oh no.

 

“Yeah…” I said slowly.

 

“I just want you to know that I support you in whatever you do and whoever you love, but I want you to stay safe.” Oh my god, why? This was the most awkward I’d ever felt.

 

He handed me a box, and I didn’t even need to look at it, I knew exactly what it was. Why had he picked _this_ moment?!

 

“Dad, I already have some.” I groaned. “Merlin, I’m not fourteen. I’ve been of legal age for a week.”

 

“I know it’s embarrassing, but would you rather be talking about this with mum or me?”

 

“You,” I admitted, trying not to roll my eyes.

 

“Now, have fun.” He finished, giving me a man hug and sending me off. “But not too much fun.” He added before I walked out the door.

 

“I assume you have your apparating licence.” Teddy said, sunglasses on with a smile on his face.

 

I nodded. “Got it yesterday morning.”

 

I made sure I had my duffel and my bag tight, and got ready to apparate.

 

“It’s far away, maybe it’d be best if I do the apparating.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I should practice before going long distance first.” I said, then took Teddy’s arm.

 

“It’s also just an excuse to have you close to me.” Teddy whispered coyly.

 

 

^

 

When we got to the lake, it felt like summer had really started. We set up the tent, we made food, and we decided on going swimming.

 

“Shit, I forgot my trunks.” Teddy said, grabbing everything in his bag and throwing it out in search of the swimwear. I rolled my eyes, but couldn’t help smiling a little. Teddy was always like this whenever he lost or forgot something, rushing about and not trying to figure out the last place he saw it, or if he put it in a different bag.

 

“You don’t need trunks.” I smirked suggestively.

 

Teddy cocked his head, with a half unimpressed look and a half amused look on his face. “Very funny.” He said.

 

“I brought a spare pair. I knew you’d forget _something_. Face it, you need me.” I told him, riffling through my bag and throwing a pair of orange trunks at him.

 

“I do need you, you know me better then _me_.”

 

We got out of the tent, and walked down to the water together. I brushed my thumb against the length ofthe back of Teddy’s hand, and smiled to myself. How had I gotten so lucky?

 

I remembered when we’d first kissed. Soft and tender, neither of us prepared for it or expecting it. Before Teddy, I would never have believed I was gay.

 

He hadn’t caught me at my best moment, and the kiss was probably wet with my tears. He didn’t seem to notice. I’d just been having trouble with my girlfriend, and she’d said some pretty hurtful things. Dom had asked me if Teddy and I had just kissed because I wanted to make Addia, my ex, jealous. But I told her it was years of locked up feelings.

 

Deep down I think I’d always loved Teddy, even before knowing it. I’d caught myself staring at him multiple times, but I played it off as wanting to ask him for quidditch tips because he looked so fit. Everyone was convinced he was going to end up with Victoire. Surprise surprise, the older twin always gets what he wants.

 

 

“Are you coming in or what?” Teddy called, snapping me out of my thoughts. He was already pretty far it, but he’d obviously jumped off the dock. I didn’t hesitate in joining him however, and ran out into the water.

 

“Hi,” I said with a playful grin, before jumping up and kissing him.

 

“Hi,” he smiled right back. He took time to look over my face, and eventually we were locked in a stare. I could feel my eyes close. “You blinked!” Teddy cried, splashing me, sending the wave of water up to ruin my hair.

 

“Oh my Merlin, you’re on. You are going to so regret starting this!” I leapt from his arms and pushed a tsunami’s worth of water towards him. Then I dunked his head, ruining his hair for good.

 

We fought playfully for what seemed like a short time, but was most likely hours. When we finally treaded back to the shore of the lake, the sun was setting.

 

We got dried and changed, and I left the tent to see Teddy starting a fire. I put my hands in the pockets of my warm red sweater, and went over to sit next to him.

 

I could smell the smoke and fire, and felt the warmth crawl its way over. I felt happy and relaxed. The only thing that could possibly ruin this camping trip was a fight with Teddy, which really didn’t seem likely.

 

“I’m so tired.” I yawned, nestling my head in his armpit. 

 

“Don’t fall asleep yet, I’m making food.”

 

I must’ve ignored Teddy, and fell asleep in his lap, because I woke up in the orange tent we’d packed, next to a sleeping Teddy. I looked at my watch and saw that it was three in the morning, so I let my self drift back to sleep with my head on Teddy’s chest.

 

 

^

 

“Morning,” I smiled as a groggy Teddy crawled out of the tent, looking dishevelled and sleepy. He’d never been a morning person, whereas I was as chipper as a song bird.

 

“You made breakfast,” he observed after rubbing his eyes.

 

“And medium roast coffee.” I added, smiling and handing him a metal cup filled with the dark liquid. I didn’t really like coffee, but I knew it was Teddy’s morning heaven. That and a kiss from me.

 

Teddy made his way over to sit next to me, and I noticed he was only in a tee-shirt and boxer shorts, so I opened the blanket I was wrapped in.

 

“You need a sweater. It’s a lot colder up here.”

 

“I suppose I should have underestimated the mountains, or my always super prepared Lou.”

 

“That would be me. Do I get a kiss for being the most prepared out of the two of us?”

 

“Only because you asked.” He complied, smiling before placing a warm kiss on my lips.

 

“Now, try my fried oats!” I said, pulling away and grabbing the bowl of oats from next to me. “They have melted brown sugar in them.”

 

“There’s hardly anything in here. If I were someone else I’d think you were holding me hostage.”

 

“Never. No, you drink lots of water after and it fills up your stomach.”

 

“How do you know that? God you’re gay.” He chuckled. I pushed him playfully, laughing.

 

“No, every good hiker knows that!” I defended, trying not to laugh.

 

“Oh really, does every good hiker know how to get out of the arms of someone who’s about to throw them in a lake?”

 

“What?” I asked, confused. “Oh my god, Teddy no!” I laughed as he picked me up and hauled me over to the lake. “Let me go!” I cried, trying to get out of his arms. I managed to get down from his arms before he could take me out onto the dock, and the tables turned when I pulled him to the end of the dock and pushed him into the misty water.

 

“I guess you’ll be awake now.” I laughed, helping him out and taking off my sweater to give to him. “Look who got the last laugh.” I said, standing on my toes and kissing his wet hair.

 

We went back to our tent and our food, and had our first breakfast of the trip. Afterwards I dragged my old muggle guidebook out and suggested a numerous amount of hikes to Teddy.

 

“I’ll pick number four.” He said, after much debate and reading each hike in our area out.

 

“Number four? Okay then, I guess we have our whole day planned!”

 

 

^

 

“Louis!” I climbed the rest of the incline to the summit fasted then a Firebolt. Teddy stood, as hand out to help me out of the last steep bend before the views.

 

I landed roughly, but was steadied by Teddy. “Oh my Merlin.” I said, taking Teddy’s hand and turning him around.

 

“It really is beautiful, isn’t it.”

 

We’d left a bit late, so it had taken us a while to climb the summit, but the pink stained sky evoked a powerful feeling. I felt accomplishment for having come all this way, and this was one of the greatest prizes of all. The sun setting below the mountains and slowly leaving to sleep.

 

Teddy and I sat, our legs dangling off the edge of the cliff, and Teddy’s head on my shoulder. We stayed like that until it was completely dark, and even when the moon had come out, and the stars shun brighter then we’d ever seen, we didn’t leave.

 

We laid down on the rock, with our hands intertwined, and the scariest thought on both our minds: the future.

 

Teddy initiated the conversation, and I followed hesitantly.

 

“I just want you to know that I trust you, and I know it’s a whole year apart, but we’ll make it work.”

 

“This is the first year that I don’t want to go to Hogwarts. But I do want a good job, and I want to do my NEWTs. I just don’t want to have to miss you.”

 

“I know, I don’t want to have to miss you either. But I will, because you mean everything to me. I never knew my parents, I didn’t have many friends. But you and your family, every single one of your cousins, aunts, uncles, your sisters, and your parents, have made me feel right at home.” He told me. “You _are_ _my world_ , Louis Weasley.”

 

I didn’t know if I’d ever kissed someone harder in my entire life then in that moment. I breathed every inch of him in, stroking his face and feeling him moan into my mouth. I slid my hands under his shirt to take it off, and I kissed his collarbone.

 

I had never been more unprepared for anything in my life. I just thanked Merlin we were in the middle of nowhere.

 

But nowhere was somewhere. It was the best of somewheres.

 


End file.
